Dwelling on the Past
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: It's Kisa's 16th birthday and the curse is broken. Many couples are there including her and Hiro. When she sees Haru, she can't help but think about the past fun times they spent together. This isn't a HaruxKisa love relationship fanfic!


**Miyuki: Hello again!! I have decided to write about Kisa and Haru this time!**

**Kisa: Really?**

**Miyuki: Yep! I am not making them like a couple and all, but I'm showing their relationship. If that makes sense...**

**Haru: Okay. Well Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Kisa's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today is the day I turn sixteen. My mom planned a big sweet sixteen for me. She invited all of the previous members of the zodiac and my non-blood related sister, Tohru, who I still sometimes call Sissy.

Kyo was here with Tohru. Now they were dating and, said by Gure, he sooner or later would propose to her. They are soo cute together!! I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed.

Another main couple was Haru and Rin. They were ahead of the other couple, they were already engaged. Both of the couples were no surprise, everyone knew they would be together.

As for me, Hiro was my boyfriend and currently was just as protective as Haru and Kyo are over their loved one. I was so happy to be with him. He loves me and cares for me. Hinata, his younger sister, loves me too. To her, I am the older sister while Hiro is the older brother.

At the party, I was having a great time. Well I was having a good time, but I saw Haru and Rin together. It's not that I don't like them as a couple or that I wish to be Rin; it's just, memories of when I was younger come to mind. Those memories aren't bad things, they are quite the opposite.

The memories are of me and Haru hanging out together. When I was younger, I considered him my older brother, well one of them. But he always would play with me and talk to me. Now that he is with Rin, I barely talk to him much less hang out with him. I don't hate Rin, I just don't want them together because I want to spend time with Haru. I know it's selfish and I sound spoiled, but I miss the past!

As many flashbacks started in my head, I got caught staring at Haru and Rin, spaced out. When Haru looked over at me, I turned away quick and excused myself from the room. Since the party was at Gure's house, I went outside and sat, crying.

I didn't heard or notice at all someone walk out until I felt someone sit behind me and wrap their legs around me.** (A/N: Think of Haru and Kisa when she first spoke again!!!)**

"Why are you crying? And on your birthday." I tried to wiping my eyes to stop the tears. I didn't want Haru thinking I was a baby.

"No reason!" As much as I try to sound grown up, that was real childish. He laughed at me. When had I last heard him laugh around me...

"I'll wait for an answer. And I will resort to force!" The only 'Force' I can remember he used to tickle me.

"Fine. I was thinking about the past." Sadness was in my voice, so I'm pretty sure he took that as me not wanting to remember.

"Forget the past. It's over and done with." His statement felt like a knife in my heart. I started to cry again, even harder then before. I could tell he was surprised.

"No! I don't want to forget all of the times we played together! Or watched T.V! Or when you went out into the rain searching for me! You helped me speak again! But you want me to forget that?!" For the first time in forever, I yelled at him. Every word that exited my mouth made me cry harder and everything I said made me hate myself for yelling at him.

"The past can't be changed, but memories last forever. Those are memories that will always be in your heart." I looked up at him and he was smiling like when he was younger.

"Now why are you suddenly thinking about the times we spent together?" There's no point in hiding it anymore, he'll find out wither way. I usually would tell him later, or he tickles me...

"Because...I miss spending time with you. Now that you're grown up, you usually spend your time with Rin. I feel like you forgot about me and you forgot every time we played together. I just want to go back." With this statement, I can officially say Kisa Sohma= selfish girl.

"Is that all you wanted? Jeez that's easier to give you than what I got you." I hit him and he laughed. I'm glad Haru finds this easy to ask for!! Me, on the other hand, thinks this is as hard as picking the right wire to stop a bomb.

"Next weekend. We'll spend time together. Just you and me. No Rin." I was soo happy! When does next weekend come?

"Pinky Promise Rin won't come and that you'll spend time with me?" Pinky Promise is my trusted friend that never breaks. When we were younger, I would only Pinky Promise people. Haru Pinky Promised and we both laughed.

"Haru, cover me and get me to the bathroom so I can clear away crying marks." He pretended to act all serious like it was a life and death situation. I played along and we both snuck to the bathroom. After everything was okay, Haru finally reminded me there was a bathroom outside. I hit him for that.

Out of nowhere, my mom came and took me to the group and sat me down. It was time for cake and presents. After everyone sang, I blew out the candles. My wish I would tell no one,' I wish my family stays together.'

Once everyone ate their cake I was instructed to open presents. After opening many, I finally got to Haru's. The first thing I noticed is it is from Haru, not Haru and Rin!! When I opened it, I wanted to cry. It was a pure gold necklace locket. When you open the locket, there was a picture of me and Haru when we were younger.

So this whole time he still remembered us hanging out??? I couldn't hold it in; I got up and ran to give him a hug, all the while crying.

"You mean you remembered too?!" Everyone was confused, but I didn't care. I looked up at his face and saw him smiling.

"Of course. Your my little sister. Why would I forget?" Little sister...He hasn't called me that for years!!!

"But you cry to much on your birthday," I hit him, but was happy Haru remembered. This is the best birthday ever!!

**Miyuki: So how did you like it?**

**Haru: Isn't this just like what you wish for with your cousin...**

**Miyuki: So!!! He's my only older cousin!! And I don't have any older siblings!! I think everything I put in here about Kisa thinking is what was in my head. So I just had to write about this and I put it into Kisa's mind with her reacting to Haru.**

**Tohru: So, you have an older cousin who is more hanging out with his girlfriend and you get to talk to him, but not a lot and you think about when you were younger?**

**Miyuki: Yep!!**

**Yuki: But you're happy?**

**Miyuki: Well, kinda. I dream which makes it better, but then comes reality. So yeah.**

**Kyo: Random. Anyway weren't you going to say something else?**

**Miyuki: Right! I didn't include and Yuki and Machi because I hate that pairing!!!! Like really hate that pairing!!!! She can go be with Tadagay!!!(Relating to Shugo Chara Tadase for anyone who doesn't know. Don't own Shugo Chara...)**

**Haru: Okay...**

**Miyuki: Okay done with ranting. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!! Oh but I must say I wanted to see how many words there were and the number was 1313, so I must add this so it isn't two 13's. Not that I'm superstitious, it's just that's weird. But now it is 1356.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


End file.
